


your eyes reflect a mosaic not a mistake

by rosewitches



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hopeful Ending, RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitches/pseuds/rosewitches
Summary: “This isn’t over Ben, I will bring you back to the Light.”





	your eyes reflect a mosaic not a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slittherwolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slittherwolfe/gifts).



> this was admittedly not where i had planned this to go, but this is where the story wanted to go. a hopeful little nugget of a story, that i hope you enjoy.

There’s a pang in her chest as she sits, staring at the lightsaber split in two.

She does not regret her choice, she believed in that future she saw, and she was willing to bet that it was still very much a possibility but things seemed bleak. Supreme Leader Snoke was dead, but Supreme Leader Ren was an entirely different kind of enemy.

He knew her, and she him, in ways she would never have anticipated was possible.

And everything in her was telling her that this was the end of the line, that their hope was long lost – _they_ _lost_.

Still, she could not bring herself to give up, instead she reaches for any tools that might help, lightsaber in lap, and begins working on possibly putting it back together.

.

Rage is a burning thing that eats away at him, and it felt strange. For so long, anger sat comfortably in his heart, festering painfully and driving him in all he did.

But then _she_ happened.

Flying herself to him, trusting that he would not kill her the second she landed on the Supremacy – it was thoughtlessness at best, stupidity at worst, but for once since that anger was born inside of him, it was _silent_. Instead she filled him with a calmness, a certainty he had no longer believed he was capable of.

And in his need for the power that had been used to suffocate him, he had driven that peace away.

.  
.  
.

It was some time since they were last connected – the last time he’d seen her she was shutting a door in his face.

But he’s become all too familiar with the sensation of that connection building. What he doesn’t expect is to find her on the throne where he had sealed his fate.

There’s no doubt in his mind that she knows what has happened, that she senses his presence as deeply as he senses hers, but she doesn’t lift her head, does not acknowledge him once. No, she’s all too focused on whatever she’s working on in her lap.

It takes a moment, uncertainty evident in his features, but he steps forward to get a better look.

What he finds sitting in her lap, is one half of the lightsaber they had torn in half during their last encounter, whilst the other half was being tinkered with in her hands.

It’s a conflicting sight to behold.

On one hand, it sent a sharp pain coursing through his chest, seeing that lightsaber split in two. On another, she was fervently trying to _fix it_ , and that alone gave him _hope_ that she had not entirely given up on him.

That, all thrown together with the fact that she was sitting comfortably on what was now his throne – it awoke something within him that he could not entirely identify. All he was certain of was that they were still connected, and he was grateful for it.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

Her words are sharp, and she does not stop once to tear her gaze away from what she’s doing as she speaks.

Her anger is more than justified, but he wishes things were as they were before.

_‘You’re not alone.’  
'Neither are you.’_

He can’t stop himself from leaning forward, hands coming to rest on the arms of the throne she’s sitting in, and it’s the first time he notices her slow in her desire to repair what they had together destroyed.

“Why are you trying to fix it? Don’t you think it’s beyond repair?”

The double meaning there is all too hard to miss, and the way her fingers tighten around her tools lets him know that she knows exactly what he’s referring to.

“Nothing is entirely beyond repair.” She breathes, gaze finally tearing away from the split saber and settling on him.

There’s a multitude of things he sees in her eyes, most prominent her rage, so obviously directed at him in their fierceness.

But what strikes him the most is the very clear absence of _hate_ in her eyes.

_There’s that_ _ **hope**_ _again_.

What a dangerous thing it was, _hoping_. And he knew better, so much better than to let himself believe that things would go his way, that she would reconsider his offer.

She was too _good_.

And he could never be wholly good again. There was too much taint in him, darkness had worked its way through his system and coiled itself around his heart like a noose.

There was no way he could turn back to the light, not anymore. He was beyond saving, beyond redemption was he not?

Yet there she was, fighting to fix that stupid lightsaber, like some annoying pillar of hope that it could once again be whole.

“Such a foolish thing to say.” He murmurs, and she drops her gaze again, no doubt in an attempt to ignore him until he gave up or their connection was severed, but he wasn’t going to give up quite so easily.

No, with a gloved hand, he reaches out. He isn’t expecting to feel a thing, even as the feel of her fingertips against his is very present in his mind, but he wants to try.

He’s certainly surprised to see her movements come to a sudden halt, her gaze locked on his hand as it moves forward. There’s barely a fraction of an inch left before he makes contact, and it’s then when he desitates, fingers trembling just before his hand moves forward to touch the broken lightsaber in her hands.

It is solid and very real beneath his fingers, and his breath catches in his throat as a result of it.

.

Distracted in his own awe over the situation, he nearly misses the tenseness in her body. She is stone still, eyes locked on his fingers as they slip from the lightsaber to her hands and she almost gasps as she feels the leather of his gloves glide across her skin.

So sure she had been that this connection had been nothing but a falsehood created by Snoke after he had said as much that seeing him as she was shutting the Falcon’s doors had jolted her entirely.

Could that moment have been a fluke?

After that moment there had been no more connections, the Force did not once try to bridge their minds until now.

Carefully, she moves, vaguely aware that to him, she was lounging comfortably on what had been Snoke’s place of death. What was now Ben’s throne – Kylo Ren’s throne.

She discards the thought, because her hope in Ben Solo was more alive and well in this moment than it had previously been. She moves, fingertips pressing against his leathered ones, pausing only a moment before she tugs at the glove on his hand, happy to find that she was able to slip it off of his hand. Once it’s removed, she simply lets it fall.

It settles on her lap, and she reaches out to touch him again, holding her breath as she presses her palm against his.

A silent moment, his skin against hers and she makes the decision to lace her fingers through his.

“Ben …”

She can feel him tense at the sound of his name – or perhaps it was over the fact that she was still willing to see him as Ben Solo, and not Kylo Ren.

Whatever the reason, he’s affected, because he catches her off guard then.

His grasp tightens around hers, and he pushes her back into the throne, lips catching hers quite suddenly. The lightsaber in her laps clatters to the floor, lost from their connection as he steps between her legs .

Logically, she knew she should sever the connection, break away & leave this and every confusing tie to him behind, but she didn’t.

She surges forward, free hand coming to curl around the back of his neck and pull him closer as she responded to his kiss in earnest.

Heated and heavy, it quickly becomes too much to bear, breath was necessary and she breaks away to catch that breath.

Still, she keeps him close, their connected hands and her hold on the back of his neck firm in their grasp as hooded eyes lock gazes with his.

This moment, tense and fragile in all that it was, was going to be a defining moment in the future that awaited them. One that she still firmly believed held them on the same side.

“This isn’t over Ben, I _will_ bring you back to the Light.”


End file.
